Some server computers utilize a service processor to redirect the video output of the server computer to a remote client. The service processor typically receives video data from a physical display adapter and then sends the received video data to the remote client.
In situations where the server computer does not have a physical display adapter, it may not be possible to redirect video output from the server. Therefore, at present, computers that do not have a physical display adapter are unable to support out-of-band video redirection. Including a physical display adapter in a server computer can be costly and, in some cases, may not be possible given the size of the server computer.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure presented herein has been made.